


Maybe That Would Do

by avid_Alice



Series: The Songs I Swim In [1]
Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Band member Crowley, F/M, Forgive Me, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Singer Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_Alice/pseuds/avid_Alice
Summary: In that moment, standing among the crowd in the same state of silence as he is, Gabriel watch. He knew just how beautiful her voice is, but it’s so different hearing that much emotion. Gabriel thinks that maybe. Just maybe if he closes his eyes and goes back to their memories, that would do.Songfic with Tom Odell’s Half As Good As You





	Maybe That Would Do

Sitting in a pub “accompanying” his brother because apparently, their mother can believe that her young Ezra was able to land a boyfriend but cannot handle drunk people around her.

“Really, Gabriel you don’t have to stay.” Ezra reassures his eldest brother with his usual smile. “You can go anywhere you want to.”

“And what? Have my brother defiled by his musician boyfriend tonight?” Gabriel asks playfully. “Never!”

“How sure are you that said brother won’t do the defiling?” Ezra counters with a smirk.

“You little rascal!” Gabriel laughs lightheartedly and it brings warmth to Ezra. He doesn’t remember the last time his brother smiled and laughed like these. No one at home knew what happened exactly, what change, what triggered him, all they know is he became distant. More than he usually is. 

Just before the lights went out Gabriel excused himself to order two pints of beer. If he’ll really bond his brother and maybe meet whoever is making his baby brother happy then might as well relax a bit and enjoy a good drink as they watch the musical act. 

Soft notes starts to fill the place, which is followed by applause.

** _I'm sick to death of eating breakfast on my own_ **

** _Starting out my daily blues (hmm)_ **

Gabriel turns his attention on the stage where a man on all black, wearing sunglasses starts singing. He thought it might have been Anthony from how Ezra described his as his brother refuses to show a picture. 

** _I'm sick to death of spilling coffee on my phone (oh)_ **

** _Scrolling through pictures of you_ **

Just a little bit on his right, someone is playing the piano. Someone so familiar it started stirring something inside of Gabriel.

** _I'd like to say that maybe we could work it out_ **

** _But I know that it's no use_ **

** _If I ever find anyone half as good as you_ **

** _I think maybe that will do (oh)_ **

  
  


With just a mere glance at her face, all those sleepless nights, empty mornings, lost afternoons he had spent trying to forget the face, the memories, the laughter shared, and the love they shared once upon a time, all resurfaced with just a mere glance of her face.

** _I kissed a stranger in the hallway late last night_ **

** _He was wearing purple shoes_ **

** _I asked him when he kissed me, could he close his eyes?_ **

** _But he just looked at me confused_ **

In that moment, standing among the crowd in the same state of silence as he is, Gabriel watch. He knew just how beautiful  _ her _ voice is, but it’s so different hearing that much emotion. Gabriel thinks that maybe. Just maybe if he closes his eyes and goes back to their memories, that would do.

** _And people say my expectations are too high_ **

** _But I'm not asking for the moon_ **

Gabriel doesn’t just hear her voice now. No. He hears more than just her beautiful voice she was so insecure about.

_ The morning air is filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Waking up to mornings like this makes Gabriel questions his very existence, how he can be so blessed to have this luxury.  _

_ He raised from the bed, and just like his expectation, there on their shared kitchen his love singing a song to her self. A song that is part of the musical production she’d been working on since their university days. _

_ “You’re up early, Beelz” Gabriel says, hugging Beelz from behind. No one really knows where the nickname came from but it just stuck.  _

_ “I need to go to the salon for hair bleaching.” She answers and plants a soft kiss on Gabriel’s cheeks. “To make Sally Bowles come to life.” She says dreamily. _

** _Oh, I'm so sick of laying here_ **

** _So sick of counting tears_ **

** _Comparing everyone to you_ **

Gabriel started to forget and started to remember. The sleepless nights where he prayed and prayed he had said the right thing and faced the future brave like she always did always sings a song to him in a bittersweet tune. Notes always filled with regrets and what could have been is now filling up his sense.

Gabriel started to forget and started to remember. The mornings on the bed boxed by the walls that heard him profess his devotions to her in every way with just one night became the walls that slowly closes on him every morning when he’s not even sober enough to remember anything but pain. 

** _I learned the lyrics yesterday to all your songs_ **

** _There was one I couldn't do_ **

  
  


Like a statue tied down by the shackles of his own haunting memories, Gabriel just stands by the bar. Everything is starting to overwhelm him, but he couldn’t do anything now, just as much as he couldn’t bring back the words that he already threw.

** _I think the lyric went_ **

** _"You'll miss me when I'm gone"_ **

_ Beelz’s ever warm body rests almost on top of Gabriel’s surprisingly cold one. Gabriel is drawing patterns on her back as she sings to him. Basking in the afterglow of their love making, Gabriel thinks that no one and nothing can take this heaven in his arms away. He will make sure of that.  _

_ As the song comes to an end, Gabriel leans down to kiss her with just as much emotion as she poured on her song.  _

  
  


Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t have the right to get hurt, but he is. Seeing her on the stage─ a place where he always see her brighter than she ever did while with her. He goes out of the pub and reach for his pocket for the cigarette pack just when the crowd started applauding after the song ended. 

** _But the chords, I was confused_ **

** _I'd ask you 'round and you could tell me where I'm wrong_ **

“Didn’t I always tell you not to leave right after the performance?” Gabriel hears her voice again. Just as sweet and patient as it did all those years ago. “And when did you started smoking, Mr. Health Freak?”

Gabriel smiles and let the single drop of tear he’d been holding since the moment he recognized her on that stage. He throws the fag on the pavement then dries the tears from his face. 

** _If I ever find anyone half as good as you_ **

** _I think maybe that would do (oh)_ **

** _If I ever find anyone half as good as you_ **

** _I think maybe that would do_ **

Upon composing himself as best as he could, Gabriel turns to face Beelz. Just like that, he starts tearing up again. Just looking at her so close as she stands there, with her small stature but strong aura, he lets all the emotions he never let himself feel showing themselves to her. 

Beelz, walked up to Gabriel and brings her to her ever warm embrace. Just like all those times like this. 

Right at that moment, in her embrace, safe and at home, he knows that nothing and no one else would do. No one but her.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the feels but I really love the song and I just have to share my thoughts about this. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading or before.


End file.
